Shackles and Keys Traducción
by svisanve
Summary: Draco se ha exiliado en el mundo muggle, y ha tocado fondo. Un encuentro casual con Harry Potter le trae de vuelta al mundo mágico, sólo para darse cuenta de que Harry tiene sus propios problemas a los que hacer frente. HP / DM de Slash. Traducción Autorizada.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes y situaciones conocidas son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La trama es propiedad de Ky II, y por la cual pedí la respectiva autorización. No lo hago con fines de lucro, sólo el puro placer de traducir.

**Advertencia**: Slash. Relación chico/chico. Si te disgusta este género no sigas leyendo.

"**Shackles and Keys"**

**Por**: Ky II.

**Traducción**: svilesan

**Beta**: Dann 19

**Prólogo**

Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago, ex estudiante de Hogwarts, ex heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, necesitaba dinero. Dinero muggle.

Después de haber sido literalmente expulsado del mundo mágico con órdenes explícitas de no volver, Draco se había visto obligado a aceptar la pequeña donación que el Ministerio le permitió antes de ser enviado a podrirse en las calles. Despojado de su fortuna, de su casa, y de su varita, con sus dos padres en Azkaban y todos sus amigos, ya sea muertos, encarcelados o desaparecidos, Draco no había tenido más remedio que alquilar un pequeño cubículo de una habitación en un apestoso edificio Muggle y se revolcarse en su miseria. Solo. Cinco años habían pasado desde la guerra, él había visto a amigos y conocidos muertos por el mismo hombre a quien habían comprometido sus vidas. Si Voldemort incluso podría haber sido llamado hombre.

Habían pasado cinco años, mientras que Draco veía como sus ahorros iban desapareciendo lentamente, sabiendo que un día, no tendría el suficiente dinero para mantenerse, sin más dinero para sobrevivir. No es que a Draco le importase tanto. Draco quería morir. Draco _sabía_ que iba a morir. Draco sabía que _habría_ muerto, hace mucho tiempo en Azkaban por el beso de un Dementor, si no fuera por una sola persona. Harry Potter. Draco odiaba Harry Potter con todo su ser, porque era por Harry Potter que le habían obligado a esta existencia patética. Fue Harry Potter quien se había pronunciado en contra del veredicto del Ministerio en su juicio, quien había insistido en que se le diera una segunda oportunidad, quien se creía obligado a ayudar a Draco. Por supuesto, el Ministerio no se pudo resistir a Harry Potter, ya que él era el Salvador, el Vencedor de la Oscuridad, el Héroe de la Luz, y todas esas mierdas sin sentido con las que todos ellos lo llaman. Draco despreciaba a Harry Potter. Draco despreciaba su incansable complejo de héroe, su capacidad irritante de estar siempre en lo correcto, su necesidad de atención constante, su compasión por Draco, y sus interminables admiradores.

Draco había contemplado con frecuencia, en momentos de sobriedad cada vez más raros, que sólo podía matarse y acabar con su propia lamentable debilidad. Draco había tratado de suicidarse varias veces, desde cortarse las venas en un baño público a saltar de su edificio de apartamentos, ya que no podía finalizar todo con un hechizo, ya que su varita le había sido arrebatada. Sus intentos nunca funcionaron, sin embargo, Draco siempre se echaba para atrás en el último momento, convenciéndose a sí mismo con obvias mentiras acerca de por qué debe seguir existiendo. Draco sabía que era un cobarde, que nadie lloraría si él moría. Pero Draco simplemente no podía hacerlo. Y por eso, Draco se odiaba.

Por supuesto, no es que Draco se preocupara por todo en este momento. De hecho, a Draco no le importaba nada en aquel momento, cuando sonrió lentamente hacia el séptimo vaso de alcohol muggle que sujetaba en su mano. Draco hipo antes de derribar el vaso de una sola vez, golpeando sobre la mesa sucia de la barra de vagos en el que estaba sentado, perdiendo sus últimos dólares para poder tener algo de paz de su miserable vida. Últimamente, había sido el pasatiempo favorito de Draco emborracharse con el asqueroso alcohol muggle, que, después de los primeros desagradables tragos, hacía que una sensación de quemazón se propagara de buena manera a través sistema , haciendo que sus inolvidables recuerdos desaparezcan, al menos por unas benditas horas.

Draco hizo un ademan al camarero, señalando al hombre cara llena de granos para que volviera a llenar su vaso. El hombre se burló de él. «Muestras algo de dinero o no hay alcohol», dijo el desagradable tipo, obviamente en desprecio al desperdicio de hombre que estaba sentado en su bar, con ropa sucia y una evidente barba de tres días. Draco refunfuñó, rebuscando en su bolsillo para sacar lo último del dinero que le quedaba. Alguna vez, Draco habría maldecido al muggle por su insolencia, o por lo menos le hubiese dado un puñetazo hasta dejarlo noqueado. Pero ahora, con su varita confiscada y suficiente alcohol en su sistema para asegurarse de que se caería en el momento en que se bajara del taburete, por primera vez el orgullo de Draco no predominó, por lo que decidió dar paso al grupo de billetes en su bolsillo. El camarero, después de echar un vistazo al pobre montón de billetes, resopló y escondido el dinero en efectivo. «Esto pagará lo que has bebido. No habrá más hasta que puedas pagar por el»

Draco rezongó, pero en su estado, todo lo que podía dirigir era un gemido. El camarero, evidentemente, había tenido suficiente, dijo: «Mira, chico, si no tienes más efectivo, sal de mi bar y consigue un poco» Draco levantó del taburete, tropezando contra la barra antes de sostenerse a sí mismo y se tambaleó hacia la puerta. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando, y su cuerpo realizando acciones mecánicas a las órdenes que había oído, por la costumbre con su padre. Draco se apoyó en la puerta para empujar, pero calculó mal la resistencia que pensó iba a poder sostener, y cayó por la abertura, se estrelló contra un hombre, que venía de haber estado caminando por la calle, y que llevaba una especie de bolsa. Totalmente perdido, Draco ni siquiera le importaba que él había aplastado un tipo al azar en la calle y cayó inconsciente, su último pensamiento fue que el chico con el que se había estrellado contra olía asombrosamente familiar.


End file.
